warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
LakeClan (RPG)/Larkshine
Larkshine is a light brown she-cat with three white paws, a white tipped tail, and green eyes. History Kithood :Larkkit was born to a happy couple, Oakdapple and Lightfur, along with her three siblings, Lakekit, Russetkit, and Berrykit. Larkkit actually had a crush on Tigerlily's handsome tom-kit, Dockkit. But then something changed her mind about taking a mate. For ever since Larkkit was born, she had been attracted to the medicine den, and its rich smells of poppy and comfrey. Then, Fishwing, the head medicine cat, had a sign that Larkkit was destined to become a medicine cat. So Fishwing took Larkpaw on as his own apprentice, and the two formed a strong bond. As an Apprentice :Larkpaw had a great memory for herbs. She always seemed to know what the best remedy for a bee sting is, or which herb will cure a bellyache fast. The whole of LakeClan admired Larkpaw for her skill, and also for the fact that she was serving the Clan to the utmost, always doing her very best. :One day, disaster struck. StarClan turned against LakeClan, and the two Clans had a tough battle. Eventually, LakeClan escaped with their pelts, but not without losing Berrypaw's beloved mate Fizzpelt. Then, a Place of No Stars cat, Longclaw, started to possess Rubbleline's apprentice, Faithpaw. It made her crazy, wild, and slutty. This angered the whole Clan. Longclaw even forced Starwatcher to mate with Faithpaw, or risk losing his mate, Wildpaw. Starwatcher angrily obliged. :Then, Faithpaw even made love with the evil rogue leader Skull, and became a serious slut over him. Luckily, he did not fertilize any of her eggs. And then, Larkpaw knew she had to do something. So the young she-cat stepped into Faithpaw's dream, hoping to reach the real cat inside. Instead, she found only Longclaw. They fiercely went into battle, and eventually, Larkpaw managed to leap on top of the evil warrior and bite his spine. The spirit dissolved into a cloud of mist, and Larkpaw had her friend back. A Heroine :Everyone congratulated Larkpaw for her excellent work. However, she was not able to stop Faithpaw from having her kits. But the young medicine cat stayed strong, and gave birth to Frostkit, Timberkit, and Applekit. Larkpaw selflessly devoured foul-tasting borage, to bring in milk. Then, she fostered the three kits. Starwatcher was ever so grateful that he could have his true mate, Wildpaw, back. :Fishwing was very proud of his young apprentice. So he decided to honor her. On a trip to the Moonstream with Splashfrost, Fishwing granted Larkpaw her name, Larkshine. Larkshine has already received several prophecies. One of them showed brindle stripe inhabiting the medicine den. Larkshine translated this to mean that Brindlekit, the daughter of Molepoppy and Battleclaw, would become a medicine cat. Fishwing promised Larkshine that she could take Brindlekit as an apprentice. :So, Larkshine has a pretty good life - she found a devoted friend in Stepfoot, a wise mother in Oakdapple, a courageous father in Lightfur, and - most of all - a great hero in herself. Category:Characters Category:LakeClan article